Wild Moon 12
by Ryan L. Spradling
Summary: 5 months after the wedding mishap, Ranma's Nekoken got replaced with the gift to talk to animals and became the leader of a team to protect the Earth, met a cousin he never knew he had and meets 4 new girls engaged to him that are willing to share.
1. Rangers and Scouts Meet

Greetings and salutations everyone and welcome to my newest story. A crossover beetween Ranma, Sailor Moon and Power Rangers Wild Force. I call this

Wild Moon 1/2.

Note: I'll be using the American names for the Scouts since I'm more accustomed to those so please bear with me.

Standard disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

* * *

It was five months after the wedding mishap and Ranma was sitting on the roof of his mother's house staring at a small red jewel in the palm of his hand that she had given him. 

'Mom said this appeared after I was born, said it can give me good luck.With my track record I don't think so.' he thought before taking a nap.

As he slept, a glow came from the jewel before it shot a ray into Ranma's mind, dissolving the Nekoken and replacing it with the gift to understand animals.

Elsewhere the Sailor Scouts were fighting a new monster, an Org.

"You Navy Girls don't stand a chance against me. So why don't you give up?" asked the Org.

"That's Sailor Scouts and we'll never stop. Your kind killed my parents and little brother; I won't rest till every last one of you are destroyed!" cried an outraged Sailor Moon.

"Then it's been a blast." said the Org getting ready to fire another blast till four streaks of light stopped him. "Huh?"

Four figures clad in what seemed to be spandex suits topped off with helmets came into view.

"If you want to kill these girls, you're going to have to go through us." said the one in yellow with a female voice.

"Even though these girls wear uniforms that seem to flash the enemy their panties, they fight for the same cause we do." said the one in white also with a female voice.

"And that's enough to consider them our allies." said the one in black with a male voice.

"So if you want a real fight, come and get it!" said the one in blue also with a male voice.

"Mind telling me who you are? I like to know who I'm killing." said the Org. The four groaned at that.

"You want an intro, fine!" said the yellow one before thrusting her right hand foreward and putting it in a half "X" pattern before the animal design on her upper left top before giving her name. "SOARING EAGLE!" the rest followed her example.

"NOBLE TIGER!" the white one announced.

"SURGING SHARK!" came the cry of the blue one.

"IRON BISON!" cried the black one.

The Eagle touched her symbol again and said "Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" all four of them then said the next part as one.

"POWER RANGERS! WILD FORCE!"

The Org sweatdropped and said "If I knew you guys'd be showoffs like them," he pointed at the Scouts before finishing "I wouldn't have asked."

"It comes with our powers. Every time we introduce ourselves we can't help putting on a show." said the Eagle.

"Yeah? Well here's the end to your contract!" said the Org sending out a blast which the Rangers jumped out of the way for.

"Rangers, Crystal Sabers now!" came the Eagle's command taking out the dagger that was sheathed on her left hip. The rest followed suit and start cutting at the Org in a fast pace.

"ARGH!" cried the Org losing most of his power.

"Sailor Moon, you and your Scouts were fighting this one first. So you deserve to finish it off." said the Eagle.

"Thanks." said Sailor Moon taking out her weapon.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

The Org was then turned to Moondust.

"Well that's done" said the Shark.

"That was too close." said the Bison.

"Sooner or later the Orgs are going to be too hard for us to beat. We need to keep looking for our 5th Ranger." said the Tiger.

"You guys are right. I hope the Red Lion has picked it out." said the Eagle. Sailor Mercury cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, but who are you guys and what are you talking about?" she asked. The Eagle touched her belt buckle and made a vortex appear.

"You want to know? Step through this vortex and come with us to our headquarters." she said as the Bison, Shark and Tiger went through.

The Scouts went into a huddle.

"Should we trust them?" asked Jupiter.

"They did save us. Plus I don't sense anything evil from them." said Mars.

"The wind carries the sea with it in a good way, they're blowing towards that vortex." said Neptune. Uranus nodded.

"These people can be very helpful for our future, given the fact that the shared future husband of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus is going to be the leader of this new group" said Pluto.

"WHAT?" cried the four Scouts in question.

"You'll know in time." said Pluto. The Scouts groaned, leave it to her to keep them in suspense.

"If it'll help me get even with those Orgs then let's do it!" said Sailor Moon.

"Ready, BREAK!" the Scouts broke out of the huddle.

"We accept." said Sailor Moon.

"Well come on then." said the Eagle as each Scout went into the vortex. As soon as she's sure they're all in, she went in herself which made it close behind her.

* * *

Well that's it for now. This has been picking at my head for a while and I'm shocked that no one else has thought of it. Betcha can't guess who those four Rangers are and who the Red Ranger's gonna be. Don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	2. Intros and Discoveries

Still never one to be let down, I come back for more. Here's the next part of Wild Moon 1/2.

Note: while there may be other Ranma/Power Rangers crossovers this is a first for Wild Force.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now let the magic begin.

* * *

The Sailor Scouts came out of the vortex to what seems to be a vast jungle. Mercury started typing at her mini computer in GPS Mode. 

"What's on your mind, Mercury?" asked Venus.

"I was just wondering where in the world we are. So I started a scan and from what I'm reading, we're still in Japan." said Mercury.

"Hey, guys! Come see!" called Mars. The Scouts ran to her side and saw the city, many stories down.

"How can this be?" asked Jupiter.

"It appears that we're on a flying island." said Mercury. Sailor Moon was then thankful she had wings.

"Let's keep away from that edge. We need to be very careful while we're here." she said. The others nodded and went into the jungle.

"Wonder what else we can find here." said Neptune. No sooner than she said that they saw a really big robot tiger.

"You just had to say that!" said Jupiter. A robot bison and a robot eagle the same size as the tiger soon joined it.

"I hope they're not hungry." shuddered Sailor Moon.

"I don't know, they look friendly to me." said Venus as she went to the tiger, who bent down to let her pet its head. Once they saw it meant no harm, the Scouts followed her example.

"This is beyond compare to any tech I've ever seen before!" said Mercury scanning them with her visor. "It's like they have magical auras!"

"You sure it's not AIs?" asked Mars.

"More like they have real animal spirits!" came the answer.

"Indeed. Welcome, Sailor Scouts. Follow this guide orb and all your questions will be answered." said a voice as said object appeared. The Scouts soon followed it.

Soon they came to an area where there's a temple with a fountain as the orb disappeared.

"Did you see that big shark robot in that lake back there?" asked Venus.

"I have. What about that big lion robot on that cliff? It's like a really big type of the Lion King." said Mars. By magic, the owner of the voice that guided them to the spot popped out of the fountain.

"I see you've met the Wild Zords. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Princess Shayla and you are at the Animarium." she said. The four Rangers came out of hiding.

"The Princess is the Guardian of the Wild Zords. They are the ones that picked us to be Rangers." said the Eagle.

"We have a common enemy: The Orgs. Your powers can be of great help to us and the Rangers can be of great help to you. That's why we made this alliance which you accepted by coming here. In order to go any further we must have no secrets between us. Rangers, please power down and introduce yourselves." said Shayla.

The Eagle powered down first. "I'm Ukyo Saotome, adopted sister to Ranma Saotome." she said.

Next was the Tiger. "I'm Molly Baker. Of course you know that since you guys saved me a lot of times. Guess our saving you returns the favor. Though I think it's a long way to making things even." she said.

'I'll say.' thought Sailor Moon surprised on seeing her oldest friend a hero after all this time.

The Bison was next. "I'm Ryoga Hibiki." he said.

And lastly, the Shark. "I'm Max Anderson." he said. The Scouts looked to him, then to Mercury. He looks just like her had she been born a male.

'My twin brother? Here? I thought he was in the US helping Dad with his art, or at least a bowling champion by now.' thought Mercury.

"Now, we've entrusted you with our secret. I would say it would be even ground if you trust us with yours." said Shayla.

Pluto powered down first to ensure the Scouts it's alright. "I'm Trista." she said.

Next was Saturn. "I'm Hotaru." she said.

Then came Uranus and Neptune. "I'm Amara and this is Michelle." said Uranus.

Mercury was next and Max knew who it was. "Amy?" he asked.

Amy nodded and said "I missed you, brother." Max ran to hug her and the two cried tears of joy.

Venus, even though she was surprised to see her friend have a brother powered down next. "I'm Mina." she said.

Mars and Jupiter followed. "I'm Raye and this is Lita." said Mars.

Sailor Moon gulped as she powered down and closed her eyes to be ready for Molly yelling at her, but what she got was "Glad you can open up to me now, Serena."

Serena opened her eyes and asked. "You knew about me all along, Molly?"

"Ever since that day at my Mom's shop. I mean who else but you can cry like you can? I didn't say anything because all superheroes have to keep who they are to themselves. I got that from those comics I've seen you read." said Molly before taking Serena in a hug. "I'm just thankful we don't have to hide anymore." Serena returned the hug and started to cry.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear that again." said Raye.

"Yes. Serena hasn't cried since her family's burying." said Amy.

Shayla cleared her throat. "As much as I love to see friends and family back together, I do have news that may be of help to us. The 5th Ranger has been chosen." she said. Everyone gathered around her real quick. "Behold the Sacred Fountain." the team peered into the water and saw the image.

"RANMA?" cried Ukyo and Ryoga at the same time.

"But why would the Red Lion choose him? Ranma is afraid of cats!" said Ukyo.

"That doesn't seem to be the case anymore Ukyo, look!" said Ryoga pointing to the image. Ukyo looked at it and saw Ranma talking to a bunch of cats. Yes, talking to them.

"I don't get it. Why is Ranma not afraid of them? And is he talking to them? It seems as if he can understand them." said Ukyo.

"You forget that the Lion is the King of Beasts Ukyo, therefore he knows a few tricks." said Shayla.

"Is this the Ranma who is your adopted brother, Ukyo?" asked Mina who is staring at the image with heart like eyes as well as Lita, Amy and Raye

"Yes, before I was adopted into his family I was engaged to him." said Ukyo. All the looking Scouts' eyes turned to her which made her tell them of her past.

"So how did you became his sister?" asked Raye.

"My adopted mother challenged my birth father for parental ship of me and she beat him. I've seen her carry a sword before, but I've never thought she could use it, with great skill I might add." said Ukyo.

Something clicked in Amy's brain. "Now I remember. My Uncle Soun switched an engagement this guy had with my cousin Akane over to me last week." she said.

'I thought that girl's looks rung a few bells!' Ukyo thought as her face went pale.

"Come to think of it, my grandpa told me about an engagement I was susposed to have to him too. And that was before I was even born." said Raye.

'It's happening again, poor Ranchan!' thought Ukyo as a thin aura formed around her.

"You know. I came across my father's journal and I saw a page that told me of that same kind of engagement, and I wasn't even born yet." said Lita.

'Baka Panda!' thought Ukyo as her aura became thicker.

"You know, I saw the same thing in my father's journal as well. I was grounded for four weeks when he caught me reading it." said Mina. Ukyo finally snapped.

"GENMA NO BAKA!" she screamed while her aura was going off like a supernova.

"Before you do anything rash to defend your brother Ukyo, please know that this temple has the power to allow him to marry all four of them." said Shayla.

"It can?" asked Ukyo. Shayla nodded. 'Drat! Why didn't Akane, Shampoo and I know about this sooner? It would have saved us a lot of headaches in the old days.' thought Ukyo.

She then took a few deep breaths to cool herself off and turned to face Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. "Look, if you guys what to go ahead with this I suggest you start off as friends first. If Ranchan finds out you're engaged to him when the time isn't right he could run off faster than you can say 'Hakuna Matata!' If you'd be his friends first a bond will start and it'll get deeper in time. Then and only then will Cupid's Arrow hit." she said.

"This has happened to him before?" asked Amy.

"You don't know the half of it." said Ukyo as she started the tale of Ranma's past. Needless to say the Scouts started to plan to unleash Sailor Justice on a certain panda.

"So he doesn't like to learn anything outside of Martial Arts?" asked Amy. Ukyo shook her head no. "Maybe I can tutor him. I'm sure I can find some way for him to stay awake."

"Maybe some helpings of my cooking can help." said Lita.

"I wonder if he can help me to improve my Ki control." said Raye.

"You know. The way Ukyo talked about his eating habits sounds like the same habits of someone else we know." said Mina. All the Scouts' eyes turned to Serena.

"What?" asked the girl in question.

"Serena, has the government told you about who you're going to live with yet?" asked Trista who was quiet the whole time.

"Well, they did but they said she and two kids she has are going to live with me so I don't have to move out of my house. I was told that she and my mom were sisters. They told me her name is Nodoka Saotome." At Serena's words, Ukyo was face to face with her in no time flat.

"You are a part of the family, you have the same blue eyes as Ranchan!" she said after looking at her face with great care.

"Nani?" asked Serena.

"My adopted mother's name is Nodoka Saotome!" said Ukyo which made Serena faint.

"Hmm! That means if the four of you did marry Ranma it would make Serena your cousin in law." said Shayla which caused Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina to faint as well. "Was it something I said?" she asked.

"I'll go bring Ranma here. I do need to tell him I'm sorry." said Ryoga as he went through a portal.

* * *

Whoa! What a twist! Anyone surprised about my Ranger Picks? Did I stun anyone with this pairing? Don't forget to review. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	3. A Leader in Red

Still cooking, folks. Now on to the next part of Wild Moon 1/2

Same disclaimers apply.

And now let the magic begin.

* * *

Ranma was sitting in a park talking to chipmunks. 

So I told my mate "That's how you can make a good Nut Stew." It's that easy.1 said the male chipmunk.

And he never was wrong. said the female.

"You guys are lucky. I only wish my love life was as good as yours." said Ranma

Human mating rituals, I don't see how can it be so hard Trixie. said the male chipmunk.

Most humans are not meant to be understanding, Sam. said Trixie.

"Well I'd better go. Nice meeting you guys." said Ranma.

See you later, Ranma. Take care. Both chipmunks said as Ranma walked off.

'I don't get it. After waking up from that nap I found myself not being scared of cats, but I understand them as well as any animal I see. Oh well, at least I'm making new friends.' thought Ranma before he saw a van stop in front of a dog and it's drivers came out to snatch it and put it in the back.

'Something tells me these guy are not from Animal Control.' thought Ranma as he roof hopped to follow the van.

The van stopped at a building and it's drivers placed the cargo in cages.

"UGH! I can't understand why the humans keep these things as pets!" the woman said.

"Well these'll be sent for testing tomorrow." the male said.

'Those jerks! They work for a lab that uses animals for testing! Not if I have anything to say about it!' thought Ranma as he jumped out of hiding in front of them.

"Look kid, you better get out of our way if you know what's good for ya." the man warned.

"And let you creeps get away with breaking the law? I don't think so!" said Ranma as he took a stance. "The name's Ranma Saotome!"

"Ranma Saotome? Oh I know who ya are. Your that guy that took down Saffron right?" asked the man. Ranma nodded and he gulped. "I think we're in trouble, partner."

"It'll take more then reputation to scare me." said the woman as she charged at Ranma. Thanks to Nodoka and everything that happened ever since he got to Nerima Ranma learned to respect women as strong fighters. Genma was wrong about women being weak.

"So you want to dance do ya? Fine! MOKO TAKABISHIA!" Ranma's trademark Ki blast made impact, setting the woman down on her knees. "That blast was low set, I advise you don't make me any madder or I may turn it up." warned Ranma.

"You'll pay for that!" cried the man as he charged. Ranma dodged his every swing.

"This'll teach you to be mean to animals. KACHU TENSHIN AMAGURIKEN!" Ranma's attack made the man fall over. "Now you 2 leave, and never come back!" Ranma growled. the duo ran like chickens with their heads cut off.

We owe you our lives, human. a dog said as Ranma freed the animals.

"The name's Ranma, and it's no big. I'm just glad to help." said Ranma.

The duo ran till they were far away.

"GRR! That stupid, interfering human! IF I had some more time I would zap him with my powers, Jindrax!" said the woman to her partner.

"You and me both Toxica. But he froze our powers for a bit and we couldn't transform to our normal selves." said Jindrax. "Man I miss the old days."

"I do too." said Toxica before she saw something in the sky. "JINDRAX LOOK!"

Jindrax looked up to see an Org spirit flying by.

"That was an Org, one of us!" said Jindrax.

"Indeed. You know what this means?" asked Toxica.

"Oh yeah!" said Jindrax.

Then they both said. "OUR MASTER HAS RETURNED!" before laughing and transforming to Orgs each with one horn.

'What was with those two? Their auras didn't feel human.' thought Ranma as he walked to his mom's house. After the wedding mishap Nodoka divorced Genma and told Ranma that he married into the clan since he was a ronin.

"Thought you would come here sooner or later, Ranma." said Ryoga from his chair on the front porch.

"Ryoga!" said Ranma as he took a stance. "I am so not in the mood for you so do what you do best and get lost before you end up in the hospital for who knows how long!"

"Easy, Ranma. I'm not here to fight. First off I'm sorry for everything I did to you over the years." said Ryoga. Ranma relaxed after that.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Ryoga Hibiki?" he asked.

"Yeah. I know it's hard to take in. I made a new friend who healed me in ways I never seen. I didn't know I was so messed up before that. I'm so at peace I can't do the Shishi Hokodan anymore." said Ryoga.

"Woah! That must be some friend!" said Ranma.

"Yeah, she is. So are we cool?" asked Ryoga.

"Chillin! I always treated our fights as spars anyway. You're one of the reasons I got as good as I am now. I can teach you the Moko Takabisha if you like." said Ranma.

"I'd like that Ranma, thanks. Do you happen to have a small jewel by any chance?" asked Ryoga.

Ranma got out the said object. "This?" he asked. Just then the red jewel glowed making a small lion appear inside it.

'He's the one alright.' thought Ryoga before taking out a golden cell phone in the shape of a bision and pressed a key, making a vortex appear.

"Uh Ryoga, what's going on?" asked Ranma.

"My friend would like to meet you." said Ryoga before he pushed him in the vortex. Soon they were in the Animarium.

"Where are we?" asked Ranma.

"A flying island. Come on, the first friend I like you to meet is on top of that cliff over there." said Ryoga leading him to the Red Lion.

"Where's this friend? All I see is this big robot lion. Which has a nice look I might add." said Ranma.

Why thank you young one. said the Lion making Ranma jump.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma.

1I am the Red Lion. And I have been waiting for you for a long time, Ranma Saotome.! said the Lion.

"You have?" asked Ranma.

Why yes. Take out your jewel and take a look between the image in it and me. said the Lion. Ranma did so and found out the image in it looks just like the big cat before him.

"Okay, what's the deal?" he asked.

Earth's sickness has made an evil far worse than Safforn to run wild. By using the powers you'll gain from me, you must join a team that has sworned to defend the planet. said the Lion.

"Team?" asked Ranma. Ryoga took out a black jewel with the image of a bison in it.

"What you got is an Animal Crystal. I have one too." said Ryoga.

"Just when I thought things have cooled off in my life this has to happen. Well it is a martal artist's duty to protect. You can count on me. So what'll we do first?" asked Ranma.

"First you should meet the rest of the team." said Ryoga leading Ranma to the temple. Ukyo appeared showing a yellow crystal with an eagle inside it.

"So this is where you've been going from time to time, Ucchan." said Ranma.

"The planet needs me as much as it needs you, Ranchan." said Ukyo. Ranma hugged his adopted sister to let her know it's alright.

"Welcome Ranma." said Max showing him a blue crystal with the image of a shark in it. "I'm Max Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." said Ranma. Molly showed up showing a white crystal with the image of a tiger in it.

"My name's Molly Baker." she said.

"Howdy." said Ranma as he stopped in front of the fountain. Shayla popped out of it splashing Ranma and turning on his curse.

"Sorry about that, Ranma. I'm Princess Shayla, Protector of the Wild Zords." she said before filling her in.

"I'll be willing to help you guys in any way I can so when can we start?" asked Ranma. Shayla took out a kettle and used it to change her back. Just then the fountain started to bubble.

"What's going on?" asked Ranma.

"An Org is attacking the city. It must be stopped." said Shayla.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's hit it!" said Ryoga as a vortex appeared before they took Ranma through it.

Ranma took a look at what the Org was doing and how it was scaring the animals and got mad. "This guy's going down!" he said charging at it.

"Ranma, wait! The Orgs--" started Ryoga as Ranma tried a Moko Takabishia which bounced off the Org and hit him instead, sending him flying backwards a bit. "--Repel Ki." finished Ryoga with a sigh.

"Now you tell me. So how do we fight this thing?" asked Ranma. Ukyo placed a golden phone that has the image of a lion in his hand.

"This is a Growl Phone Ranchan. Just take it and do as we do." she said before nodding to the other Rangers who took out their Growl Phone as well as she did hers. Opening them, they put them to their left ears and shouted "WILD ACCESS!" In a flash of light, they was in their Ranger forms.

"As much as I don't like using weapons, it looks like I don't have a choice." said Ranma getting his Growl Phone ready. "WILD ACCESS!" Soon Ranma was in the uniform of the Red Ranger: The Blazing Lion.

"This is so much fun, I'm confused on what I can smash next." said the Org before five streaks went around him.

"Sorry, but your fun's over!" said the Eagle.

"You are done smashing this planet. And we're here to stop you!" said the Shark.

"So get ready--" started the Tiger.

"--cause we're here to put an end to this!" finished the Bison.

"Who are you?" asked the Org.

"Your worst nightmare!" said the Lion. "BLAZING LION!"

"SURGING SHARK!"

"IRON BISON!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

"NOBLE TIGER!"

The Lion touched his symbol and then said "Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" then all 5 said as 1:

"POWER RANGERS: WILD FORCE!"

'Why did I do a show like that?' thought the Lion.

"HA! As if you costumed clowns can fight me!" said the Org as he took out a shell-like cup. "Putrids, attack!" with that, it spilled what's in it all over the ground. Soon the ooze turned into human-like creatures.

"What are those?" asked the Lion.

"Putrids. the Orgs' minions." said the Bison.

"We'll cover you while you take the 1st shot at the Org, Lion. Go ahead." said the Eagle as golden claws appeared at the ends of her gloves. The Lion nodded and started to charge while drawing his Crystal Saber.

"You're no match for me human!" said the Org trying his blasters.

"That's what Saffron said!" said the Lion taking a slash. But the Org was still standing.

#Ranma, listen to me.# said the Red Lion in it's Ranger's head before telling him what to do.

"Guys, regroup over there!" the Red Ranger said before leaping to a safe spot. The others joined him.

"What's up?" asked the Bision.

"My Zord spoke to me. He said in order to win this fight we must fight as one. I think it means we must combine our weapons." said the Lion.

"The Princess always said to trust it's wisdom. I say we try it." said the Shark.

"Count me in." said the Bison.

"Us too!" the Eagle and Tiger said as one. The Ranger then summoned their weapons.

"RED LION FANG!"

"BLUE SHARK FIGHTING FINS!"

"BLACK BISON AX!"

"GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD!"

"WHITE TIGER BATON!"

With that, the weapons merged together to form the Jungle Sword. the Lion was holding it as 2 Rangers each stood by his sides.

"JUNGLE SWORD: SAVAGE SLASH!" The Lion brought the weapon on the Org's head, turning it to green ooze.

"Do we have to claen this up?" asked the Lion.

"No. This mess'll be vapor by this time tomorrow." said the Shark.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new life!" chanted a new unseen voice before beans came onto the ooze. Soon vines grew from them and reformed the Org, a much bigger type of it.

"Okay, what happened?" asked the Lion as he drew his Crystal Saber.

"This is a first for us." said the Bision. Just then the Animal Crystals appeared before it's respective Ranger.

#Rangers, the time has come. Place your Crystals inside your Crystal Sabers and call for the Wild Zords.# said Shayla's voice in the Rangers' heads.

Each Ranger did what was advised, with the Crystals in place the Sabers was glowing with an intense light.

"Let's do it!" the Lion said raising his Crystal Saber in the air. the others follow his lead.

"WILD ZORDS, DESCEND!"

The five sabers gave an enchanting tune. Up at the Animarium the Wild Zords gave a mighty cry as their eyes started to glow. A magical road came down from the island that leads to the battle zone as the Lion, Shark, Bison, Tiger and Eagle ran or flew down it to come to the Rangers' aid.

"Look! It's the Wild Zords!" said the Bison.

"I've never seen them off the Animarium before." said the Tiger.

"They must be here to help." said the Shark.

"And do we need it." said the Eagle.

1Wild Zords attack!1 the Red Lion Zord commanded as he slashed the Org with his claws. The Tiger Zord did the same.

The Shark Zord then bit it with his powerful jaws while the Bison rammed it with his horns. The Eagle Zord sideswiped the Org with her bladelike wings.

"It's best that we fight it together." said the Blazing Lion. The Wild Zords went behind the Rangers as they drew their Crystal Sabers.

"Everybody fire!" said the Lion as beams of light came from the sabers. The Wild Zords then made a blast from their mouths. All the beams touched the Org, vaporizing it.

"You have all did a great job today, Rangers." said Shayla to the now powered down Rangers back at the Animarium a while later.

"Well I'm just glad we beat that thing." said Ryoga.

"I would like to know how that Org grew. It never happened before." said Max.

"At least the Wild Zords was there to help us." said Ukyo.

"We would've been stomped on if it wasn't for them." said Molly.

"But it was teamwork that really did that Org in. If Saffron was that hard to fight I would've been 6 feet under a long time ago." said Ranma.

"You are right Ranma, and this is a team that needs you." said Shayla presenting Ranma with a red jacket. Ranma looked to see the Rangers each wearing a Jacket that is the same color of their Ranger suits.

"I said you can count on me, and I mean it." he said taking the jacket and putting it on.

* * *

Whew. That was the longest part I could come up with. Sorry this took so long I share this PC with my dad. Did I surprise anyone? The next 4 parts will have Ranma meeting each Scout he's engaged to. Which should he meet 1st? Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams. 


	4. Fight Size with Size

Still not the one to be let down. Now fore the next part of Wild Moon 1/2

Same disclaimers apply.

And now let the magic begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did well for your first battle as the Red Ranger Ranma." said Shayla at the Temple.

"It was a team effort Princess. Mom taught me that a hero is as only good as his/her team." said Ranma.

"Yes. Well it's time for you to meet our comrades." said Shayla clapping her hands, giving the Sailor Scouts their cue to appear.

"Woah! And I thought that they was urban legends!" said Ranma.

"We thought so to, until our paths crossed at an Org fight." said Ukyo as the Scouts powered down and introduced themselves to the newest Ranger.

Ranma walked over to Serena and said "So you're my cousin that Mom told me about. I'm sorry for your loss if I'd known I would've helped."

"What's done is done. I just can't get over that I'm the cousin to 1 of the hottest martial artists ever!" said Serena.

"Hey Ryoga's 1 of the reasons I'm as good as I am now." said Ranma before looking at Max and Amy.

"She's my twin sister if you don't know." said Max.

"I'm finding out a lot of things these days." said Ranma. 2 days pass, and Ranma, Ukyo and Nodoka have moved into Serena's house in Juban and the family met Luna. Nodoka couldn't process that Ranma has gotten over his fears of cats. But she figured it wasn't a good idea to look a gift horse in the mouth. Luna knows about the Rangers and they know about her and Artemis. So she, Ranma, Ukyo and Serena was in Serena's room going over the Orgs' attack pattern.

"From what you told me so far, the Orgs must have gained their power from the messes that people been making on the Earth." said Luna.

"Exactly. I wish that one day people would stop to care. Throwing trash on the ground, power plants that makes radiation, using up resources, the Earth gets sicker and sicker every day." said Ukyo before her Growl Phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ukyo it's me. Is Serena with you? I have a present for her." came Shayla's voice.

"Yes she is." said Ukyo.

"I'll be right over." said Shayla before signing off. In a flash of light she was in the room.

"So this is Princess Shayla." said Luna.

"You must be Luna, Serena's told me all about you." said Shayla.

"Nothing bad I hope." said Luna.

"No nothing like that. Serena may I see your locket for a bit?" asked Shayla.

"Sure, what for?" asked Serena getting it out. Shayla then got out a tiara with a crescent jewel.

"Well, it looked to me that when you're in Scout form, you looked to be the only one without a tiara. So I made this for you." said Shayla turning the tiara into a small orb of light and putting it into Serena's locket.

"Wow! Thank you princess!" said Serena.

"You're quite welcome Serena." said Shayla before her senses picked up. "There's an Org on the loose downtown."

"We're on our way!" said Ranma getting out his Growl Phone while Serena turned on her wrist com. Shayla tapped on them both making them glow for a bit.

"This way you can all talk to each other. I'll contact the others, good luck. And may the Power protect you." said Shayla before she disappeared.

"Good thing we told Mom about this." said Ukyo.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea to trust her knowing who you are." said Luna.

"She would've found out anyway Luna. As soon as she gets home let her know." said Ranma jumping out the window and taking to the roofs.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." said Ukyo going after him. Serena opted to transform.

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

Once transformed, Sailor Moon felt her forehead and found her new tiara.

This is so cool! I can feel its power! It's just like the one I was wearing when we fought the Heart Snatchers and the Dark Moon Circus!" she said.

"Well don't just stand there, go test it out." said Luna. Sailor Moon nodded and flew out.

"HA! That's it Humans, run!" said the Org at the battle zone. "Soon all this will be Master Org's!"

"Looks like we're first." said Ranma hidden with Ukyo.

"And we found out who the boss of all these monsters is." said Ukyo.

"You 2 can wait, I'm going in!" said Sailor Moon diving into action. Sighing, Ranma and Ukyo got out their Growl Phones.

"WILD ACESS!"

Suited up, the 2 Rangers joined their cousin.

"What to smash next?" wondered the Org before it heard:

"How about your brain?" Clawed glove hands slashed at it.

"Shayla called us, did we missed the party?" asked the Bison as he and the rest of the team appeared.

"Nope, you're just in time." said the Lion.

"Who are you?" asked the Org who regained its senses.

"BLAZING LION!"

"SURGING SHARK!"

"IRON BISON!"

"SOARING EAGLE!"

"NOBLE TIGER!"

The Lion stepped forward. "Guardians of the Earth, united we roar!" Then the Rangers said as 1,

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

"And don't forget about us! We are the Sailor Scout and we stand for love and justice! I am Sailor Moon!"

"I am Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"I am Sailor Uranus!"

"I am Sailor Neptune!"

"I am Sailor Pluto!"

"And I am Sailor Saturn!"

"Your evil will never poison this planet! In the name of the Moon we will punish you!" finished Sailor Moon.

"What is this, a side show?" asked the Org. The heroes sweatdropped at that.

"Well what are you? A barbed wire rack?" the Lion shot back.

"No one talks to me like that and gets away with it! Putrids attack!" ordered the Org.

"You just had to get him started huh Lion?" asked the Bison.

"Sorry." said the Lion.

"Less talk, more fight. Leave these guys to us." said Mercury as the Scouts threw their attacks.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

" NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"SATURN CUTTING STRIKE!"

The attacks kept the putrids back long enough for Sailor Moon and the Rangers to charge the Org.

"You think you're all that, well take this!" said the Org blasting them to a wall with the others having their hands too full to help. The Org was just about to finish them when its hand was cut by a rose.

"To poison the Earth is an action I will never forgive. And that's a fact!" said Tuxedo Mask coming into view.

"And just how long were you here cape boy?' the Lion asked getting up.

"Uh well I--" started Tux till the Lion cut him off.

"That long huh? Well look, I don't mind you dating Sailor Moon. But if you are gonna fight with us you'd better not wait till the last moment to show yourself. And come up with better attacks. A rose? Come on!" complained the till he felt the Eagle tap him. "Yeah?"

"Could we talk about this after we finish the Org?" asked the Eagle.

"Oh. Right. Rangers Crystal Saber now!" commanded the Lion. The Rangers each had a slash at the Org, making sparks fly off of it. Soon they had the Jungle Sword ready.

"JUNGLE SWORD, SAVAGE SLASH!" Sailor Moon got her wand out.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

The 2 attacks turned the Org into mush.

"Don't get too relaxed. That was just round 1." said Jindrax as he and his partner appeared.

"Who are you?" asked Mercury.

"I am Jindrax, Duke of Orgs. Master of the Blades!" said Jindrax.

"And I am Toxica, Duchess of Orgs, Mistress of Magic!" said Toxica before she fired her staff at them.

"I know you, you 2 was taking animals to a lab for testing!" growled the Lion.

"Nice to see you too Ranma Saotome. Do it partner!" said Jindrax.

"Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this fallen Org new Life!" chanted Toxica. Like last time, beans shot out of her staff and onto the mush. Then vines grew out of them a formed a really big Org.

"So that's how they did it, amazing!" said the Shark.

"Just whose side are you on?" asked the Bison.

"Well this time we know how to take care of it. Let's do it Rangers!" said the Lion as he drew his Crystal Saber. The Rangers nodded and did the same.

"WILD ZORDS DESCEND!"

Like last time, the Wild Zords came down to help their Rangers.

"Is that the best your toys can do?" asked the Org taking the Zords' attacks. "Well they're ready for the junkyard!" it blasted the Zords back.

#Ranma, listen to me. # said the Red Lion in his Ranger's head before telling him the plan of action.

"Guys, my Zord spoke to me. He said when the 5 of us work as a team, so will our Zords." said the Lion.

"Meaning?" asked the Bison.

"Rangers, in a circle and hold your Saber flat in front." said the Lion. Once the circle is complete he gave the next command. "WILD ZORDS COMBINE!" The Zords joined together to make a big robot before beaming the Rangers in. Once inside they placed his/her Saber on the center of his/her own console in the cockpit.

"Wild Force Megazord Power up!" order the Lion. The robot was charged and ready to fight.

"Ohh goody! You put your little tin cans together to make a big tin can." said the Org starting its attack.

"Tin can this! SHARK SURGE!" The Megazord gave a right hook.

"TIGER FURY!" The Megazord then gave a left hook.

"BISON KICK!" The Megazord then kicked the Org back.

"You'll pay for that!" cried the Org taking out a sword.

"Don't think so. Fin Blade online!" The Megazord got out a sword of its own and after a bit disarmed the Org.

"Time to end this. MEGA ROAR!" the Megazord then made a big blast, vaporizing the Org.

A while later, the team was back at the temple and Ranma was teaching Darien the basics of Anything Goes.

"I didn't think Ranma meant it, poor Darien!" said Serena.

"One thing about Ranchan, he's protective when it comes to family. Even upcoming in-laws. Although you can cross out a certain panda." said Ukyo before turning to Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. "Have you 4 worked out how to get to know him?" she asked.

"Well we thought Amy should go first. Since we have a test at school next week." said Lita.

'Uncanny how all of us but Raye goes to the same school.' thought Ukyo before nodding. "Be warned Amy. Anything learnable that doesn't have anything to do with Martial Arts makes Ranma go to sleep." she said.

"More proof that he and Serena are cousins." said Raye.

"WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN PYRO?' screamed Serena.

"YOU SLEEP THROUGH SCHOOLWORK TOO MEATBALL HEAD!" Raye screamed back.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"Not again!" groaned the rest of the Scouts as another Moon/Mars voice war broke out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE ORG?" screamed the higher up of Toxica and Jindrax, Master Org at their HQ.

"We are sorry Master. Our foes have amazing powers." said Toxica.

"I don't want excuses, I want results!" said Master Org as he turned to a globe and spun it. "I will have the Earth covered in poison, and no one must be in my way!" with that he gave Toxica and Jindrax a low blast.

"Yes master!" they said before passing out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another work of art done. Sorry it took so long but I can hardly find time to be in front of my PC long enough to write. I know this seems a bit rushed But I did make it look typical. Don't forget to review. To Those with Wings, fly to your dreams.


	5. A Mother's Soul of Nature

Well, here I am again. And here's the newest part to Wild Moon 1/2

Same disclamers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 weeks had passed since the last battle, during that time Ranma impressed Amy by how well he studied during her tutoring session due to the fact his Zord had appeared in ghost form in his dreams and teaching him everything he learned over the years by watching everything that goes on from his cliff. The day of the test the Wild Horse got an A plus, which surprised Ukyo and Ryoga as well as his mother. To this day, they was at the Animarium still talking about it.

"To have Ranchan get a grade like that is something that never happened before." said Ukyo.

"I'll say. You sure this isn't a bad omen?" asked Ryoga.

"Why can't Meatball Head be more like him?" asked Raye.

"Oh for the love of peace. Will you guys drop it alrewady? You're giving me a headache!" said Max.

"Sorry." Ukyo, Ryoga and Raye said as one.

"It doesn't matter how it happened, what's done is done so we should leave it at that. Besides, Now my sister can have no more doubts about wanting to get to know Ranma better." said Max.

"You do have a point Max." said Ryoga.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" asked Ranma coming up to the group.

"Just making plans for the next time the Orgs show up." said Ukyo thinking quickly. "Have you read the rulebook I gave you?"

"Yeah, and I don't think we need all that. I think the only thing we need is teamwork." said Ranma burning said book with his ki. Just then, Molly and the rest of the Scouts appeared and Serena and Darien looked sore from the Martial Arts Training Ranma gave them.

"Well that's what you get for making Ranma train you as well Serena." said Raye.

"If I wasn't in pain right now, I'd clobber you Pyro." said Serena.

"Everyone, please settle down!" said Shayla appearing. "Please fight the Orgs, not each other. Now that we're all here I think it's best for our new friends get a better understanding about the force in which we're fighting."

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Looking at you Scouts now, I realize you have not changed a bit during the Silver Era." said Shayla sitting down.

"WHAT?" came the shouts from all the Scouts but Trista.

"This place was then the main part of a land known as Animaria. A land that was around 1000 years ago. Behold the Sacred Fountain!" said Shayla. Everyone quickly peered into the all seeing waters. "Animaria was a great land where humans and animals lived together in harmony. Back then from time to time we was visted by Queen Serenity and her daughter, as well as the noble court. It was the first training grounds of young Prince Darien. All was paceful until Master Org arrived to wipe out everything. The first set of protectors use their powers to put me in a deep sleep, as well as raise all you see now into the sky before doing battle with the dark forces. Master Org was defeated with the help of the first Rangers and your mothers. I thought the Universe had seen the last of Master Org and his forces, untill now. The pollution made by the careless humans on Earth has renewed their powers. Thus causing me to wake, and have the Wild Zords pick a new set of Rangers. And whereas the Lion is King of the Beasts, so is his chosen Ranger, the leader of the team." said Shayla.

"That great battle happened a week before the Era's downfall." said Trista.

"You think that Beryl made the Orgs?" asked Amara.

"That even I don't know because their birth was blocked to the Gates." said Trista.

"So were to we go from here?" asked Ryoga turning to Ranma, the other Rangers looked to him as well.

"Why are you guys looking at me?" asked Ranma.

"You heard Shayla, the Lion chose you so you have to lead us." said Max.

"Look, I was never cut out to be leader. You and Ukyo know that panda raised me Ryoga. Is that what you call good leadership skills. Stealing everything you can and selling your child off for a bite to eat every chance you get?" asked Ranma.

"Your Zord ignored what your father has done. It was what your mother has done to make him pick you." said Shayla.

"Look nothing against her cause she and Serena are the only blood family that respects me in order to care for them, but what are you talking about? If Mom was so great why did she let that panda train me and not her?" asked Ranma.

"Because of a drug that panda put in your mother's food the last day you was with her all those years ago." said Trista.

"And how would you know that?" asked Ranma.

"A perk of being the Time Guardian. I can't reveal the future unless needed but the past I have no problems with sharing." said Trista making her staff appear."Gaze into the Garnet Orb and you shall see." everyone did so and was amazed at the images. "Years ago when your mother was your age she joined a group of warriors called the Warriors of Nature. She earned the right to do so after winning a tornament. She didn't know till it was over. She thought she'd enter for some training to see how she could stand out against the best. The job of these fighters was to make sure the beings of the magical part of the world would not harm any humans. They harnessed the power of the elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Ice, Metal, Wood, Darkness, and Light. Water was you mother's element. She saved her teamates enough times for them to vote her to be their leader. The last battle the Warriors ever had was a trap made by the Huntsclan, a clan that vowed to rid the world of all magic beings. Your mother was knocked out and her comrades gave everything they had in a spell to make sure she escaped. The Clan tried to take their weapons but they bruned their hands and flew to her. To honor their sacrifice, she forged the weapons' powers into her sword. But she was so in dispair that she asked for a long term vacation until she feels she can cope. 2 weeks after that she met your father." Everyone was stunned by Trista's story.

"First off, never call that panda that again. He may have helped make me, but he was never my father! And 2nd, would that sword you talked about be the same one she always keep wrapped up by any chance?" asked Ranma.

"No, the one you see wrapped is a bokken." said Trista. "Oh and before any of you ask the Warriors were not the only protectors of the magical world, its main protectiors are dragons."

"DRAGONS?" Everyone screamed as one.

"Yes, and they can take human form." said Trista.

"I need some time to think on this." said Ranma getting up.

"But Ranma--" Shayla started to say but Ranma cut her off.

"I said I will help and I will. I'm not like that panda Princess. I just need to put myself in the right state of mind. A true leader must know how to think right or his/her team could be put in hot water. If I'm to be the leader, I must be able to lead right." said Ranma before he disappeared.

'He took the news that he's leader better then I did when I was told of my mantle.' thought Serena.

Elsewhere at the Saotome House, Nodoka was looking over her old picture album.

'I've been out of action too long, with my son, daughter and neice out there fighting sooner or later they could end up hurt or worse.' she thought taking out an artifact. 'Time to see a friend.' With that she used it to open a round trip vortex and stepped in it, when she came out the other side she was at New York City in front of an eletronics shop.

"Hello. Welcome to my humble shop. Never had a customer, never had a sale. Although I may have to change that saying if you buy something." greeted a old man with his head bowed as she came in.

"Really Lao Shi, If no one buys anything, how do you stay in business? Hard to pay any bills if this keeps up." said Nodoka causing Lao Shi to look up.

"AIYA! Nodoka, it's you!" Cried Lao Shi as he ran over to hug her.

"Good to see you too, old friend." said Nodoka as she returned the hug. "So how have you been?"

"All things going on, I'm doing quite well." said Lao Shi as he told her what he was doing since she saw him last.

"You didn't tell me dragon powers skip a generation sometimes." said Nodoka.

"How was I supposed to know? Anyway my daughter may not have any dragon power but my grandson and grandaughter do. And my grandson Jake is the world's first American Dragon." said Lao Shi proudly.

"And your son in law still doesn't know?" asked Nodoka causing Lao Shi to go red in the face and starting to rant in Chinese.

"Yeesh Gramps, what did Jake do this time? I was having a nice dream." said a dog walking on 2 legs as he came in the room. "Nodoka?"

"Fu Dog, good to see you." said Nodoka as she hugged the little dog.

"Missed ya too. Wow! I remember you as a teenager when you fought alongside the old man. I can see the years have been kind to you, you still have the curves. Hello Nurse!" teased Fu earning him a frying pan on the head.

"I'M NOT A DOG, SO STOP BEING FRESH!" shouted Nodoka.

"Yep, you didn't change. Still can't take certain kinds of jokes." said Fu before he fainted.

"Please excuse me for a while, I'll go get us some tea." said Lao Shi before going to another room, closing the door, and started to laugh his head off. Tea was served an hour later after Fu came to.

"So what brings you this neck of the woods? I'm sure it's not just to catch up on old times." said Fu.

"Right as always. Do you still have the item?" asked Nodoka causing her friends to freeze up.

"You mean you're going to be fighting again?" asked Lao Shi earning him a nod.

"HA! Told ya she'd be taking the mantle again. Pay up, old man!" said Fu causing Lao Shi to grumble and hand him a few bills.

"Yes, we still have it." said Lao Shi taking out a long box. "The WDC will be pleased their greatest human champion will return."

""it's not just to avenge my old teamates, it's to help my son." said Nodoka taking out a sword within its holder.

"Son?" asked Lao Shi. Nodoka told him her adventures since they parted last time. "WHAT? YOU LET YOUR SON GO WITH THAT MAN AND HAVE HIM POISION HIS MIND LIKE THAT, AND GO INTO THOSE CURSED SPRINGS?" with that, Lao Shi started to rant in Chinese again before he got clobbered by the frying pan.

"I'm making up for my mistakes, old man. So I don't need any lip." said Nodoka in an icy voice.

"Okay." peeped Lao Shi. "Anything else you need?"

"A good costume maker." said Nodoka.

"Sounds like you could use a trip to Magus Bizzare. I'll have Jake escort you there as soon as he comes in." said Lao Shi.

"WHAT? YOU WANT TO GIVE ME AN ESCORT? I CAN STLL DEFEND MYSELF YOU KNOW!" shouted Nodoka.

"I know that, it's just I need to make sure Jake Bodyguard training keeps up. It's my duty as his Dragon Master." said Lao Shi who ducked under his desk at that outburst.

"Dragon Master? You? The WDC Rules state that dragons can't be trained by older family members. How did you get them to agree to that?" asked Nodoka.

"I had to do some hard work for them in exchange." said Lao Shi. Just then Jake came in with Trixie and Spud.

"Hey Gramps, new girlfriend?" he asked causing Nodoka to blush.

"Please, he's way too old for me." she said.

"This young dragon, is Nodoka Saotome. When she was a teenager she and I fought side by side." said Lao Shi before telling the newcomers her tale.

"Warriors of Nature? Man these stories we here these day are like my pants: Putting the 'hip' in 'hip-hop' you know what I'm saying?" asked Trixie.

"Got that right Trix.Uh, what are we talking about?" asked Spud.

"NEVER MIND!" shouted Jake and Trixie as one.

"Anyway, I want you to accompany her to the costume shop at the Magus Bizzare." said Lao Shi giving Jake 1 of his trademark looks.

"Yes Grampa." sighed Jake. Soon they was off.

"So Jake, mind telling me what you like to do?" asked Nodoka.

"Me? Skateboarding, dancing, and hanging out with my friends. Oh and thanks for having them tag along." said Jake.

"Word up." said Trixie.

"Is there a word down?" asked Spud.

"Not the brightest grape in the vine is he?" asked Nodoka.

"Well, he knows a lot about high tech stuff." said Jake as they came to the shop.

"As I live and breathe, Nodoka!" said the shopkeeper as they came in.

"Ed! I didn't know you work here!" said Nodoka as she hugged the elf.

"Well Santa need a few scouts for the N&N List and I was drafted. said Ed. "So what can I do ya for?"

"I need a costume, I'm going back to action." said Nodoka.

"Aye. Your old uniform can't fit you now since you've grown a wee-bit taller over the years." said Ed picking his words with care. "I think I have a rack that can suit you." with that, he lead her to the rack.

An hour later Nodoka was in front of a mirror wearing a silver type Zorro oufit.

"It's perfect!" she said.

"Just wait untill you put on the belt you asked me to make." said Ed as he handed he a belt which holds her sword and holder. A Cresent Moon Disign was on the buckle. Nodoka put it on along with the cape, mask, and hat.

"Wow Ms Saotome! You shine like the Moon." said Trixie.

"That is what I was aiming for." said Nodoka. "How much do I owe you Ed?"

"On the house Lassie, you saved us so much at the North Pole it's the least we can back anytime and see if you can bring your children with you. A lot of the boys want to ask for your neice's autograph." said Ed.

"Can do." said Nodoka as she and her party headed back to Lao Shi's shop.

"You mission was done I take it?" asked Lao Shi.

"It is all right." said Nodoka. "Now I must get home. I missed the kids' lunch my 40 seconds."

"Well I do hope you will come back soon." said Lao Shi.

"You know I will. I intend to free That Rose girl from the Huntsclan and I owe the Huntsmaster!" said Nodoka.

"You would help free her?" asked Jake.

"Of course I would. You've been a big help to me and I'm a sucker for bringing couples together." said Nodoka as she placed a light motherlike kiss on his forehead.

"I wish you the best of luck." said Lao Shi.

"How many times must I tell you Lao Shi? I don't need luck, I depened on skill." said Nodoka as she used the vortex to go home.

"Where have you been?" Asked Luna as Nodoka appeared. "The kids should be home any time now."

"For your info Luna, I had to pick up a few things." said Nodoka as she headed for the kitchen. "Now I don't want you nagging if you want any tuna."

'I think I'm starting to see where Serena got her lateness from.' thought Luna as Ukyo came in looking sad. "What's wrong Ukyo?" Ukyo told her what she learned. "Ranma? Power Ranger Leader? That's amazing news. Why so sad then?"

"I was the first Ranger to have ever step foot at the Animarium. When Max, Molly and Ryoga came aboard I was the one to lead them into battle. Now that I know it's Ranma's duty now I just fell like yesterday's news." said Ukyo.

"I don't think that's the case. So you was pushed down to second in command. That's an important place, and I'm sure Ranma'll need your advice." said Luna.

"Don't think so. Ranma burned down the rulebook I made and said all we need is teamwork." said Ukyo.

"And what's wrong with that? It is important." said Luna.

"Guess it'll be awhile before I'm used to his way." said Ukyo.

'Great! Now I'm a leader! What do I know about leading?' thought Ranma sitting at the park.

#Ah! You question your gifts young one?# came the Red Lion's voice in his head.

'You sure you picked right?' thought Ranma.

# I did. You have an amzing drive, you always help others not knowing that they'll be nice or mean to you and you never give up, no matter how hard the odds are. A true leader must always stay strong for his/her team, otherwise they'll fall like dominos.# thought the Red Lion. Just then Ranma's danger sense picked up.

'Thanks for the pep talk. Gotta run!' thought Ranma as he ran off.

"With all this gold I'm stealing, Master Org'll promote me for sure." said an Org stealing gold that was heading to the ment. Ranma saw it from behind a tree.

'Not if I can help it.' Thought Ranma as he got his Growl Phone out and hit the All Call key. "Guys, the enemy has showed up again and they're hitting the Mint Convoy at 20 degrees north, and 80 degrees west. Get here ASAP." He ordered.

"ROGER!" came the answer. Ranma Then turned on the phone's transformation power.

"WILD ACCESS!"

"Now to send this shipment to the master." said the Org pushing his cart alway till a red streak of light pushed him away from it. "What gives?"

"That would be me." said the Lion coming into veiw. "If your boss wants this gold, he going to have to get a job like everyone else."

"HA! You think you can stop me puny Ranger?" asked the Org.

"Not without us, he won't!" said the Eagle as she and the rest of the team appeared.

"So all the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo mask are all here. Just the way I hoped. HA" Cried the Org as he encased the heros in a dark dome which started to drain their life force. "Toxica said you might come and you walked into the trap hook, line, and stinker. Master Org will REALLY promote me now!" Just then the sound of a flute was heard the the silver clad figure that was playing it appeared. "What are you? A silver female Zorro?"

"Not by a long shot. You can call me Moonstar! And I am warning you: Let them go or I'll free them myself, while hurting you in the process!" said the figure putting away her flute.

"Oh yeah? You need to get through my squad to get here! Putrids, attack!" said the Org. 100 putrids appeared.

"So that the way you want it huh?" asked Moonstar taking out her sword. "Meet the Planet Saber. With this, the purest sword in all the Universe, I will fight for what's right!" with that she started her battle. "PYRO SLASH!" the first attack melted 10 Putrids "AQUA CUT!" the 2nd washed away 10 more. "THUNDER SLASH!" another fried 9 more. Soon the last 10 was charging. "Let's end this the easy way! PYRO TORNADO!" Encased in a tornado of fire, the last 10 of Putrids melted. "Now that's hot stuff." she said.

"Okay, so you're not all talk." said the Org as he took a stance. "But don't think you can win!"

"I don't think, I know." Moonstar shot back. "Do Orgs know how to think or do they all have jellyfish for brains?" The Org was steaming mad now.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he shouted as he charged.

"SHADOW STRIKE!" the first attack hit the left leg.

"LIGHT STREAM!" the second attack hit the right leg.

"HYDRO FORCE!" the third attack hit the left arm.

"CRYSTAL FREEZE!" the fourth attack hit the right arm.

"STARLIGHT STRIKER!" the filth attack hit the torso.

"It looks like the doom's getting weaker." said Mercury looking at it with her visor.

#Ranma, you must not give up!# came the Zord's voice in the Lion's head.

'You're right.' thought Ranma as he stood. 'A leader must stay strong for the team, besides' he started to power up. "RANMA SAOTOME DOES NOT LOSE!" with that an aura that looks like his Zord covered him and broke their prison.

"What? They're free? I'll deal with you later!" said the Org as he charged. Moonstar then chased him.

"You guys rest for a bit, I'll cover you." said the Lion as he took a stance.

#Ranma, use this!# the Red Lion's voice came in his Ranger's head again as a new weapon appeared. #This is called the Lion Blaster. It has 2 modes: Gatling Mode and Cannon Mode. The first one can take out an army of bad guys. While the secone mode can help you fire a Moko Takabisha 100 time more powerful then your normal one. It should give your foe a message he/she will never forget.#

'Thanks.' Thought the Lion as he grabbed his new toy. "Hey ugly, ready for Round 2?"

"You'll be wishing you stayed in my trap! Putrids, attack!" ordered the Org.

"Don't think so. Lion Blaster Gatling Mode. FIRE!" The Lion's new weapon blasted them all without missing a beat.

"New toy or not, you're a weakling compaired to me!" said the Org as he charged.

"No one calls me weak and gets away with it! Lion Blaster, Cannon Mode. MOKO TAKABISHA!" the blast sent the Org flying to a tree with Moonstar standing by it.

"It's unwise to turn your back on a foe and you are going to know why, the hard way! ELEMENTS UNITE: NATURE FORCE ULTRASTRIKE!" Moonstar's attack turned the Org to ooze.

"Did you see what that new girl did?" asked Uranus.

"Her powers are beyond anything I've seen." said Neptune.

"Guess that's that." said Moonstar putting the Planet Saber back in its holder while the Lion came to her.

"Mom? is that you?" he asked after feeling her aura.

"Yes. I'm sorry I've kept my skills from you but I wasn't thinking!" sobbed Moonstar as she took the Red Ranger in a hug.

"You know, all this is so sweet I may have to see a doc." joked Jindrax as he and Toxica appeared causing them to break apart.

"Maybe this will help. Evil Spirits of Toil and Strife, give this fallen Org new life!" Toxica's spell renewed the Org, and it grew.

"Ranger Pancake anyone?" the Org asked.

"Uh, Lion I think we need some backup." said the Bision as he and the other Rangers rejoined their leader.

"Got that right. Ranger, Crystal Sabers now!" commanded the Lion as they drew them.

"WILD ZORDS, DESCEND!"

Once again, the Wild Zords appeared on the battlesite.

"WILD ZORDS, COMBINE!"

And they fused into the Wild Force Megazord.

"Let's get back to work!" said the Lion as he and the Rangers jumped in the robot.

"Please. You think that reject from a junkyard is gonna beat me?" asked the Org as he drew a sword.

"Reject this! Fin Blade Online!" the Megazord drew a sword of it's own and a 2 hour swordfight started with the Org's sword getting knocked out afterwards.

"Now to end this. MEGA ROAR!" the Org was then vaporized. The team regrouped to the Animarium an hour later.

"That battle was so intense, I feel alive again. It was like something was missing and I got it back." said Nodoka.

"A warrior can only hide his/her true spirit for so long." said Trista.

"Yes. And it is a good thing you came out of your shell when you did. If Master Org could make an Org THAT strong, there's no telling what else he can do." said Shayla.

"If he thinks he can hurt my children again, he has another thing coming!" said Nodoka as Ramna came up.

"Hey Mom, could you take over Darien's training for a bit while I work with Serena's superjumps? She's still a long ways off." he said.

"Sure Sweetheart." said Nodoka as she picked up a bokken.

"We'll keep some tea warm for you." said Shayla.

"Thanks." said Nodoka as she walked off with her son.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it with my first update of the year. And it's a whopper. Sorry this took so long but I've had a lot of setbacks As you can see I'm adding in American Dragon Jake Long. Soon I'll add in Inuyasha. Having Ranma's mom in battles is I think, a great way to bond. But I degress. Don't forget to reveiw. To Those with Wings, Fly to your Dreams.


	6. A new Megazord

Still going strong, folks. Now for the latest part of Wild Moon 1/2. 

Same disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's our new project coming along, 23?" The Huntsmaster asked 1 of his members of his R&D team.

"The ship is almost ready Huntsmaster. Not only can it fly into outer space, but it can also go underwater. And it can transform into a big robot so we can use it to attack dragons. We just need to install the new dragon tracker" said 23.

"Perfect. Once it's ready no dragon can hide ever again!" said the Huntsmaster before going into his evil laugh.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said a new voice before a figure appeared.

"Who do you think you are? A Silver Zorro?" asked 23.

"You can call me Moonstar! And I'll be taking that ship!" came the answer.

"I know that voice. You really think hiding under a mask can avenge your comrades, Nodoka Saotome?" asked the Huntsmaster.

"You don't have the honor of speaking about them!" Moonstar sneered.

"Be that as it may you will meet their fate! Huntsclan Attack!" ordered the Huntsmaster. Moonstar made quick work of her attackers, went inside the ship and flew it out.

"Aside from what we saw, she also destroyed the dragon tracker. It's going to take me 10 years to remake the whole project"  
said 23. Huntsmaster punched him in the stomache.

"Mark my words, Saotome, you'll pay for this outrage! You and your family'll feel the wrath of the Huntsclan!" he declared to the sky.

"That tip Fu gave me about the Huntsclan working here in Japan was right on the nose. Now to call in a favor those imps I saved owe me so I can have an underground docking bay for this thing." Moonstar said to herself as she put the ship on autodrive so she can look at the blueprints. Meanwhile, at the Animarium Serena was training to use the Chestnut Fist.

"OW!" she squeaked burning her hands for the 20th time.

"Rome wasn't built in a day, Bunny Ears. Just keep at it." said Ranma.

"Easy for you to say!" Serena shot back.

"Ranma can't help it if he has been trained from an eary age, Serena." said Luna who was on Ranma's lap while he was sitting under a tree.

"LUNCH IS READY!" called Lita.

"Take 5, Serena. We'll pick it up later." said Ranma getting up before they head for the picnic area.

'This Serena looks like she needs as much help as she can get. I'll give her the same gift I gave Ranma.' thought the Red Lion as he shot 2 unseen rays at her from his eyes.

"Too bad Amy and Molly are on the class trip right now." said Mina.

"Sometimes I wonder why anyone would want to dig up relics from the past." said Ryoga.

"This from the first guy in this group that can break rocks." said Ranma before his Growl Phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mom.  
Yes, she's with me. Uh-huh. Okay, we'll be right there."

"What does Mom want?" asked Ukyo after Ranma hung up.

"She said she's got a surprise for the Scouts and she want's us to meet her at the park." said Ranma.

"Well they got the message. Now all I need to do is wait." said Nodoka sitting on a swing at the park. The gang showed up an hour later.

"Now that we're here. What's going on?" asked Shayla.

"You'll see. Follow me." said Nodoka leading them to a big area. Once there she took out a remote device and pressed a button, making the ship appear.

"What is that?" asked Amara.

"A unique ship I just swiped from some old foes of mine. I call her Starlight 1." said Nodoka.

"Why did you go and do something like that?" asked Raye.

"So you Scouts can help out in Giant Org battles." said Nodoka.

"It's very impressive" said Amara.

"But I don't know about the paint job." said Michelle.

"If anyone can fix it it's you, Michelle." said Trista.

"There's 2 shuttle crafts you can use as well. Follow me inside." said Nodoka leading them to the Shuttle Bay. Once there they saw a jet and a racecar. "I call the car the Planet Rover and the jet the Sky Striker."

"Looks like there's room in there for 4 people." said Amara looking inside the car.

"The same here." said Michelle looking inside the jet.

"The guys who designed it knew what they were doing. Small on the outside but big on the inside." said Nodoka.

"Lucky thing my Sailor Moon outfit comes with wings." said Serena.

"Well it's a no-brainer on who should drive the Planet Rover." said Mina looking at Amara who is rubbing her hands together.

"You can leave the Sky Striker to me. Being Time Guardian does have its perks. Flying lessons are 1 of them." said Trista.

"Well, if Serena flies with them. All the Scouts have a mode of transport." said Max.

"Doesn't leave anything for us Rangers though." said Ryoga.

#I don't think so.# said The Red Lion in Ranma's head before telling him a plan.

"Guys, the Red Lion just spoke to me. He said he and the other Wild Zords have a trick that can help." said Ranma. Just then 4 motorcycles in the shape of the Wild Zords appeared.

"Unreal! What are these?" asked Ukyo.

"These are the Savage Cycles. They can travel at supersonic speed and they have lasers." said Ranma.

"Well that's one way to travel with us." said Raye. Just then Shayla's necklace which is connected to the well flashed.

"There's a new Org at Sector 6." she said after looking at it. The Rangers and Scouts quickly transformed.

"Give me a bit and I'll join you." said Nodoka leaving to change. Soon Moonstar appeared on a silver robot horse.

"Mom, what's that?" Eagle asked.

"My own transport. I call her Comet." said Moonstar before Comet took to the sky using the jet on her hooves.

"Before you go, is there a Savage Cycle for Molly?" asked Shayla. Lion nodded as said cycle appeared. Shayle made a note and attached it to the bike before sending it off to find its rider. "Amy and Molly'll join you. Good luck, and may the power protect you."

"I'm all set." said Bison hopping on his Savage Cycle.

"Your Zord can guide it since you get lost 10 feet from your house." said Lion. Bison slumped on his handlebars at that.

"He's got you there." said Shark on his Savage Cycle while Eagle got on hers.

"Alright, Rangers, let's rev up and move out!" said Lion as he got his cycle on the road.

"Hey, wait for us!" said Sailor Moon taking to the air. Uranus drove the Planet Rover joined by Neptune, Saturn and Jupiter while Pluto flew the Sky Striker joined by Venus and Mars.

"This is going like hotcakes." said an Org shaped like a fire truck burning down some trees with its flamethrower.

"There's our target!" said the Shark pointing ahead.

"Aren't fire trucks supposed to put out fires?" asked the Eagle.

"Let's send this one back to the assembly line!" said the Lion as his cycle fired its lasers.

"No one likes a road hog! Putrids attack!" said the Org calling for backup.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday: Putrids on ATVs." said Uranus.

"Even if we do get past them the Org'll get away unless its tires gets stuck." said Neptune.

"Then we got here just in time!" said the Tiger coming up on her Savage Cycle with Mercury behind her.

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH!"

"I"M STUCK!" cried the Org trying to get free.

"Come on, gang, let's take out the trash!" said the Lion as the team took on the Putrids.

"Those heroes are barbcue!" said the Org as he aimed his flamethrower at them and was ready to fire it till a rose blocked it. "Huh?"

"Fire trucks are supposed to stop fires, not start them. You must be stopped!" said Tuxedo Mask as he appeared on a robot horse that is like Moonstar's but in a different color.

"TM! If I told you once, I told you 1000 times: Don't wait till the last second to show up!" said an angery Lion as he finished the Putrids that was fighting him and going up to his future cousin-in-law.

"I was getting the hang of Thorn here." said Tux patting his horse.

"Fine, I'll give you that since I'm getting the hang of this bike myself but next time it happens I'll step-up your training"  
said Lion as he leaped to the Org. "Hope you're ready for the scrap heap, pal!"

"Oh? And who do you think you are to stop me?" asked the org as the Rangers joined their leader.

"Guardians of the Earth: United we roar!"

"POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!"

"And we will stop you as well! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice! In the name of the Solar System we will punish you!" said Sailor Moon as she and the Scouts joined the Rangers.

"I'm sorry I asked." said the Org sweatdropping.

"Pardon me if I cut in!" said Jindrax appearing while charging with his sword only to be blocked by Moonblade's.

"Then I'll just cut in too." she said pushing him back.

"You're not bad, but there's a reason that I am the Master of the Blades!" said Jindrax taking a stance.

"Oh? Then this might be a fun match." said Moonblade taking a stance of her own.

"Now I'm boiling mad!" said the Org as he turned his wheels into legs and charged at the heroes.

"You'll have to go through me first." said Tux as he blocked the Org with his cane.

"Gladly!" said the Org knocking him out.

"Bison, do me a favor and teach him the Breaking Point when this is over. It'll help him withstand blows like that." said Lion sweatdropping.

"You got it, boss." said Bison sweatdropping as well.

"For hurting my boyfriend, you'll be the first in a long time to taste this! MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Sailor Moon threw her new tiara,  
slashing 1 of the Org's cables.

"OW! THAT HURT! TAKE THIS!" screamed the Org letting loose a big blast at Sailor Moon, only to have it batted away by Lion and his Red Lion Fang.

"That was my cousin you was trying to kill. No one but no one hurts my family and gets away with it!" he sneered as he split the fang in 2, placed them on the backsides of his hands and attacked the Org.

"OW! OW! OW! MERCY!" cried the Org.

"After trying to kill my cousin? NEVER! RED LION FANG: FULL POWER!" Another of the Org's cables got cut. "Rangers, the cables are his weakness. There's 4 more of them. Take them out!" ordered Lion.

"RIGHT!" cried the Rangers as they drew their weapons.

"BLACK BISON AX: FULL POWER!"

"BLUE SHARK FIGHTING FINS: FULL POWER!"

"GOLDEN EAGLE SWORD: FULL POWER!"

"WHITE TIGER BATON: FULL POWER!"

"Oh! I don't feel so good!" said the Org in a daze as the rest of his cables got cut.

"Alright ,Rangers, let's put them together!" said the Lion as the Rangers formed the Jungle Sword.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"SAVAGE SLASH!"

"NO!" said the Org as he turned into ooze.

"Thanks for helping me back there." said Sailor Moon coming up to Lion.

"It's like I said, no one hurts my family. And that even means you. In some ways, you remind me of myself, you eat a lot, you have trouble in school, and you have a heart of gold. I would never let anything happen to you. Remember that." Sailor Moon started crying and taking her cousin in a glomp for his words and actions.

"If this gets any sappier, I'll need a barf bag!" said Toxica showing up. "Evil spirits of toil and strife, give this Fallen Org new life! YA!" once again another Org came back to life and went giant.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Shark as the Rangers drew their Crystal Sabers.

"WILD ZORDS: DESCEND!"

Once again, the Wild Zords joined the battle.

"WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!" and soon the Rangers were in the cockpit of the Wild Force Megazord.

"We came prepared this time!" said Toxica as an energy cage appeared around the Megazord and started to drain it while hurting the Rangers.

"We need to help them!" cried Sailor Moon as she can hear their screams. Moonstar who just sent Jindrax flying handed her a gauntlet.

"With this you can. Press the button on it and call for Starlight 1." she said.

"STARLIGHT 1 ONLINE!" the ship appeared and transported the Scouts to the bridge.

"Let's take that Org down!" said Mars firing the ship's lasers.

"OW! I HATE FLIES!" said the Org returning fire.

"Well that didn't work." said Jupiter.

"Girls, you must turn the ship into the Starlight Megazord. To do that all of you must press the big pink button on your control panels at once." said Moonstar over the comlink.

"Okay, everyone, press the button on my mark. 3 2 1, MARK!" at Sailor Moon's command. all the Scout pressed the right button and the ship turned into a big robot, the Starlight Megazord.

"What? Another big tin can? Now they're cheating!" said Jindrax.

"We'll get that as well. ORG ATTACK!" ordered Toxica. the Org charged.

"Not so fast!" said Mars and Jupiter as they used their control over the arms to force it back.

"I found what's making that cage work. It's a disc at 2 o'clock." said Mercury using the computer.

"I got it! Blaster Online!" said Venus as the Crystal Megazord got out a blaster and zapped the disc to scrap.

"Man that was close. Guess we're even now, cuz." said Lion over the comlink.

"Well, Venus is in charge of the Blaster." said Sailor Moon.

"You can thank me by taking me out tonight." said Venus.

"Deal." said Lion.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?' asked Shark looking at a glow around them.

#It's 1 of our lost friends.# said the Red Lion in his Ranger's head before telling him the story as a new crystal appeared in Tiger's hands.

"Guys, my Zord just spoke to me. He said there was more than 5 Wild Zords before the Great Battle. After that they was spread around the world so that evil hands won't take them. That's the Elephant Zord. And it chose Tiger to use its power!" said Lion.

"Then let's see what it can do." said Tiger putting the crystal in her Crystal Saber. "ELEPHANT ZORD: ARISE!" A robot in the shape of an elephant appeared out of a mountain.

"Another tin can? Am I in a junkyard?" asked the Org as the elephant hit him with its tusks and trunk, then tossing him 100 yards away.

"This, folks, is why they say the elephant is the strongest animal in the world." said Shark.

"Yes, but I don't think that Org is done yet." said Mercury.

"I know, sis, I know."

"Then let's see what it can do when joined with us." said Tiger. "ELEPHANT ZORD: COMBINE!" the Elephant turn into 2 parts and attached itself to the Shark and Tiger Zords.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD: SWORD AND SHIELD MODE!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" cried the Org charging.

"Care to double team him, Sailor Moon?" asked Lion.

"Do I? Star Saber Online!" the Starlight Megazord was holding a big sword.

"TRUNK CRUSHER!"

"GALAXY SLASH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried the Org as it blew up from the attacks.

"YOU WON'T BE WINNING FOREVER, FOOLS! WE'LL BE BACK!" screamed Toxica before grabbing Jindrax by the horn and dragging him.

"Ranma, this isn't what I had in mind by taking me out." said Mina that night at a lake.

"Best I can do right now, Mina. Mom's just getting things in order with our bank account thanks to that panda. As soon as we get in shape I'll take you someplace better next time." said Ranma catching another fish with a net.

"Well at least it's a romantic veiw. Anyway, I want to say thanks for what you did for Serena. She was really depressed before you came into her life." said Mina.

"Anything for family. Aside from Mom and Ukyo she's the only one that didn't treat me like dirt." said Ranma.

"Was life really that hard on you, Ranma?" asked Mina.

"Harder." said Ranma before telling Mina his childhood story. Mina listened to the story before but it was a treat to hear it from his point of view.

"That's such a sad story." she said.

"I got used to it after the first 2 years. You know-" Ranma was cut off by Mina's lips against his.

"You won't ever be alone, Ranchan, not while I'm here. I will always be here for you." she said after breaking apart.

"Uh, thanks." said a dazed Ranma. Elsewhere Serena was dreaming a new type of dream.

"Why am I here?" she asked herself as her dream body walked in a strange place.

"Because I brought you here." said a voice making her shiver.

"W-who said that?"

"I did." said the Red Lion coming into view.

"I-I can understand you. How come?" said Serena.

"Because I gave you the same gift as I have gave Ranma: The gift of talking to animals. As well as meeting me here in this dream world." said the Lion.

"Why me?" asked Serena.

"With the way you handle youself in school and battles, must you ask?" the Lion shot back. "Come and we shall find the answers together."

"But I have to be up in time for school tomorrow." said Serena.

"I think I'll teach you about time and space first. Don't worry I'll make it fun for you. You won't even know you're learning." snickered the Lion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so another part bites the dust. I used what I know about Saber Rider to make the Scout's Megazord and transports. Please check out my new Naruto story and don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	7. Do the Panic Robot

Sorry I've took too long, but I' back and ready with the latest part to Wild Moon 1/2.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now let the Magic Begin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another day at school at lunchtime when Ranma saw Serena's teachers come out looking like they've seen a ghost.  
Why? It was a test day and Serena got passing grades. Before the Red Lion took her under his paw she always had bad marks.

"Who knew Serena had it in her?" asked Amy.

"My Zord did for 1." said Ranma.

"That alone can make any of her teachers like that it's the end of the world." said Lita. Just then a space imp popped up.

"Which 1 of youse guys is Ranma Saotome?" he asked.

"That's me." said Ranma.

"We found that gear youse hired us to find while paying for it up front. It's at your house right now. Took us a 2 week trip to fly to Eltar and back. Man that was a long trip at Hyper Rush 5." said the imp.

"That quick? I thought it would take you guys a month." said Ranma.

"Not if youse know the right contacts. Name's Mike by the way." said the Imp.

"Nice to meet you and thanks for the help."said Ranma shaking Mike's hand.

"Glad to be a service. Here's my card. Maybe we can have a soda sometimes. Toodles." said Mike disappering.

"What was that about?" asked Serena.

"Zordon, the guy that made the first team of Power Rangers, had a robot aid name Alpha 5. When the Turbo Era started he was allowed to go to his home planet of Eltar and Alpha went with him. When Zordon was taken Alpha was blasted into parts. To this day no one has been able to find all the parts, untill now." said Ranma with a smirk.

"You had Space Imps fly to Eltar and pick up each part." said Serena.

"Well Mom called in a favor." said Ranma.

"So what do you plan to do with those parts?" asked Mina.

"Put them back together and bring Alpha back online." said Ranma.

"Uh Ranma, you t-think I can help?" asked Amy.

"Sure. I could use all the help I can get." said Ranma. Mina smirked as this could be her friends way of asking him out.

That night they went to work. after many hours they only had the head to put on.

"Lucky thing this is Friday night and your mom said you can spend the night here." said Ranma putting the head on while Amy was using her computer to look over the project.

"Well, everything seems to be connected alright all we have to do is use this charger and fill up the battery." she said.

"Alright." said Ranma pluging the robot in. an hour later a beeping sound was heard.

"He's charged up to full power. we can unplug him and turn him on." said Amy. Ranma did just that.

"Unit Alpha 5 online. circuts at 100% capacity." said the robot as his brain booted up. When it did he looked around and started to panic. "AYE YI YI YI YI! Where am I?" Ranma quickly Rangered up and he clamed down somewhat. "A Power Ranger?"

"Yep." said Ranma before changing back and bring Alpha up to speed.

"I see. Zordon and the Queen of the Moon was old friends back in the day. I remember it well. She came to Earth on vacation and came across our Command Center. Her Silver Moon Crystal had powers like the Power Coins so she was able to come in. We knew that Beryl was bad news but she cut us off from doing anything before the great attack." said Alpha.

"You knew of us?" asked Amy.

"Oh yes. Ever since you was born back then. I could tell stories but it's going to take a while to sort through my memories seeing I've just been brought back online. Plus I need to see if I can rebuild the Moon Kingdom." said Alpha.

"You can do that?" asked Ranma.

"It won't be easy. But If I can find the remains, work the right kind of power in the Morphing Grid, and place an unseen pocket of air over the whole thing it might work. I think I know where to look first. It might be where Rita and Zedd use to live." said Alpha.

"Right now my Mom is working on an underground base under the house. She knows about you and we're going to set your charger there." said Ranma.

"Thanks. Maybe I can help out. I still have the blueprints for the Power Chamber in my databanks." said Alpha.

"Mom was confused on what to make it look like." said Ranma before his Growl Phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Ranma, a new Org has shown itself. The others are on their way." said Shayla on the other end of the line.

"AYE YI YI YI YI! I know that look! Another attack!" said Alpha as Ranma hung up.

"Yep. Come on Amy we need to jet!" he said as he and Amy transformed and left. Alpha looked to the sky.

"I wonder how proud you would be if you knew how the Power Ranger Legacy is doing these days Zordon?" he asked.

"You had to overdo it Meatball Head!" said Mars at the battlezone when Lion and Mercury arrived.

"What happened?" asked Lion.

"The Org was trying to make acid rain but when we try to stop it some acid got in Moon's hair and she made a big attack due to her training and the Org turned to Ozze, Toxica came and well you know." said Venus.

"IT got big huh?" asked Lion.

"Yep." said Jupiter. Lion signed and ordered the Rangers to draw their Crystal Sabers.

"Shark. Let's use that new Zord you woke up last week. I want to see what it can do." he said.

"The Giraffe?"

"Yep."

"Gotcha boss!"

"LION!"

"BISION!"

"EAGLE!"

"TIGER!"

"GIRAFFE!"

"WILD ZORDS: DESEND!"

Once again the Wild Zords came to the battlezone.

"Giraffe Zord: Attack!" Hearing Sharks command, the Giraffe struck at the Org by jabbing its head at it.

"Wow! our new friend can use his head like a spear!" said Ranma.

"I guess that's why it's also known as the Spear of Pardois." said Mercury.

"Well let's see how he is at teamwork. WILD ZORDS: COMBINE!" the Zords joined together the Giraffe taking the Shark's spot.

"WILD FORCE MEGAZORD: SPEAR MODE!"

"OW OW OW! CUT IT OUT!" cried the Org after getting hit by the spear arm lot of times.

"Sorry, I don't mind Orgs." said Lion. "DRILL SPEAR!" With that the Org was dusted.

"TOO bad Starlight 1 is in the shop." Whined Sailor Moon. 2 hours later at the Animarium Ranma and Amy was watching the Giraffe play with the other Zords.

"Quite a Zord your brother has gained." said Ranma before Amy pressed her lips with his. ""You too?" he asked when they broke apart.

"Yes. You are kind, smart strong and a good friend. I love you so much." said Amy. Ranma blushed and started to rack his brain on how Mina was going to take this when she showed up from behind a tree.

"I don't mind sharing with her if that's what you're thinking about. In fact I don't mind if Raye and Lita feel the same way.  
Do you Amy." she asked.

"No. The temple here can perform that type of wedding if you want." said Amy as Mina joined them.

"Well, let's see what they feel about our Ranchan here before jump the gun." she said before Ranma fainted.

"AYE YI YI YI YI! what happened?" asked Alpha as Ukyo and Serena carried Ranma in their house.

"Just a fainting spell Alpha." said Ukyo.

"That's what confuses me about humans sometimes. I can never tell what's going on with their systems." said Alpha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so ends this update. Sorry it took so long but it's hard to jumpstart my muse. Don't forget to reveiw. To Those with Wings, Fly to your dreams. 


	8. Temple Hijinx

Back in the saddle and still kickin. Now to bring you the next part to Wild Moon 1/2.

Same disclaimer apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

"You're asking me to do what now?" asked Ranma at the Saotome house 1 day.

"To go to what's left at the Power Chamber at Angel Grove and salvage a few things. I'm sure you can do that since you, Serena and Ukyo have good grades in English." said Alpha.

"I would like to see America so I guess I could pencil it in. Ukyo's out at the Air Force Base right now." said Ranma.

"Then why don't you and Serena take Raye with you dear? She has good marks in English as well." said Nodoka. Serena crossed her arms and grumbled at that.

"Mom you know her and Serena get at each other's backs everytime they're together! They'll give me an earache the whole trip"  
said Ranma. Nodoka gave both Ranma and Serena one of those "Do it or else" looks. "Yes Mom."

"Auntie is so gonna owe me for taking her with us!" said Serena as she and Ranma walked up the steps of the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Well if I hear 1 voice war break out I'm going to wash both your mouths out with soap! So don't start with me!" warned Ranma.

"Hello and welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple! Oh Serena long time no see! And this must be Ranma. Raye won't shut up about you"  
said Raye's grandfather as they reached the top.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hino." said Ranma using the manners Nodoka drilled into him.

"Just call me Grandpa, that's what everyone calls me." the old man said with a chuckle. "I'll tell Raye you're here."

"Thanks Grandpa." said Serena as he left. Luna peeked her head out of Serena's travel bag.

"Sure is peaceful here." said Ranma as he sat against a tree.

"That's why we used to hold our scout meetings here." said Serena.

"Yeah and Grandpa missed seeing you guys around." said Raye as she appered in her Miko robes. Ranma was transfixed at the sight. "Uh Ranma are you alright?" she asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY COUSIN?" yelled Serena.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Raye yelled back.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!

"DID TOO!"

"DID--URP" Ranma snapped out of his daze and stuffed 2 small bars of soap in their mouths.

"Maybe that'll teach you to cool your jets!" he said removing the bars and dusting off his hands. Luna was laughing her tail off.

"I HEE HEE Should've HEE HEE Thought HEE HEE of HEE HEE that HEE HEE a long HEE HEE time ago!" she said between fits of laughter.

"So what brings you 2 here?" asked Raye with bubbles blowing out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Alpha asked us to pick up a few things from what's left at the Power Chamber at Angel Grove and Mom wanted us to come over to see if you want to come with." said Ranma.

"Trip to America? Sure I don't mind. Just let me change." said Raye going to her room.

"Next time listen to your cousin Serena. He means what he says." said Luna.

"Shut up Luna!" bubbled Serena. Just then they heard a cry of "WHAT A HAUL! WHAT A HAUL!"

"Of all people to show up it had to be him!" mumbeled Ranma.

"That old pervert you told me about?" asked Serena.

"1 and the same." said Ranma before he got splashed by Happosai who just appeared.

"SWEETO!" the old pervert cried while latching onto Ranko's chest. He was knocked down 2 seconds later.

"Just what are you doing here?" asked Ranko taking a battle stance with Serena following suit.

"Well Nerima got too boring since you left so I tracked you down. I've been watching what's been going on for a long time.  
I made sure you couldn't sense me. I must say, I didn't think you could be the type to be a Power Ranger but times change." said Happosai. The 2 girls gasped. Then Ranko glared at her perverted grandmaster.

"You better keep your trap shut about it old leech or I'll--"

"Now now! I may be a pervert but I do care about this planet, after all if anything bad happened to it there won't be anymore girls to cuddle or pretties to add to my collection. I've seen you lead your team and how you defended them.  
That's the way a good sensei cares for his students so," Happosai took out a scroll and handed it to Ranko.  
"I declare you a master of Anything Goes Martal Arts."

"Thank you, sensei." said Ranko stressing out the last word while taking the scroll.

"I should be thanking you Kiddio. You made this old man's life fun again! Well I'm off to store my new pretties, TOODLES"  
said Happosai before skipping off. Raye then came out of her room in her street clothes and screamed "AN OLD PERVERT STOLE SOME OF MY UNDERWEAR!"

"I should've known!" said Ranko as she Rangered up. Amazed that her suit can adpt to her form, she went after Happosai.  
An hour later she came back with the loot and gave it to Raye after she powered down.

"Thank you so much Ranma. she said after using a kettle of hot water to change Ranko back.

"Least I can do. It always sickens me to know that pervert is the grandmaster of my school. Now that I'm a master I can now do my best to give it a good rep." said Ranma.

"What do you mean?" asked Raye.

"That panda only taught me so I can teach others so he could lay around and do nothing. Mr Tendo does that as well. He lost his will to teach after his wife passed away. If it wasn't for me the whole style will go kaput. I just hope that I can keep it going for years to come with a clean slate of honor." said Ranma. Raye sat next to him after hearing him say that. Hearing that speech made up her mind: Ranma was her soulmate.

"I'm sure you will. And I promise that I alongside the other girls you have will be with you every step of the way." she said giving his lips a passionate kiss. Just then they heard a camera go off.

"I knew you could cool off at some point, and now I have proof!" said Serena holding up the picture she just took.

"GIVE IT TO ME MEATBALL HEAD!" screamed Raye.

"Don't think so!" Serena shot back.

"THEN YOU'RE A DWEEB!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM--URP!" Ranma stuffed 2 small bars of soap in their mouths before taking the picture and burning it with his Ki."

"Rayechan, I hope you won't be like this if we get married." he said.

"I'll work on it." bubbled Raye.

Now there's 1 way to break up a Moon/Mars voice war don't you think? Sorry it took so long but it's hard to jumpstart my muse.  
Don't forget to reveiw. To those with wings, fly to your dreams.


	9. Thunder and Slides Don't Mix

Hi folks I'm back. Sorry it's been so long it's so hard to jumpstart my muse. Now prepare for the latest part of Wild Moon 1/2.

Same disclaimers apply.

And now Let the Magic Begin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alpha didn't say we have to climb a mountain!" Whined Serena as she, Ranma and Raye climbed the Mountains at the outskirts of Angel Grove.

Just think of it as training, Bunny Ears!" said Ranma.

"I think that up ahead is what we're looking for." said Raye as they came across what's left of the Command Center. Ranma took out a small device Alpha gave him.

"You two wait here. I'll scan what we can use and we can take in the sights. That round trip vortex Mom made shouldn't close till tomorrow." he said getting to work.  
An hour later he came back and the device was loaded with 200 gadgets.

"That was quick." said Raye.

"It's Outer Space Tech, what did you expect? All day?" joked Ranma.

"Point taken." said Raye pulling Ranma in for a kiss.

'And Raye calls me a lovesick puppy.' Snickered Serena as Luna popped out of her tote bag.

"I hate to break you lovebirds up, but we should be moving if we're to catch Lita's cooking contest in three hours." she said.

"Yeah, you're right, Luna." said Ranma breaking apart making Raye grumble a bit.

"It must have been some good times here." said Serena looking around.

"It should. This place was HQ to the first three generations of the Power Ranger Legacy. We're practically standing on historic ground"  
said Ranma.

"It is a pretty place for a base." said Raye taking some snapshots.

"I'll say. Well, let's get to town." said Ranma heading off with the girls behind him.

"Up ahead, Angel Grove Youth Center." said Raye pointing to a building when they reached downtown.

"Where the first sets of Rangers hung out." said Serena taking some pictures

"And the site of the Worldwide Cooking Contest." said Ranma.

"Welcome to the Angel Grove Youth Center. My name's Ernie. Owner Operator. Are you here for the contest?" A man from behind the counter asked.

"A friend of ours is in it so we came here to support her." said Ranma.

"Well that's doable too. What can I get for you, sir?" asked Ernie.

"Three root beers please." said Ranma.

"Coming right up." said Ernie.

"Ranma! Serena! Raye!" a voice said. Ranma turned and saw Lita come up to them.

"I see one of our finalists knows you." said Ernie placing their orders on the table.

"Friend of ours." said Serena as Lita gave Ranma a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! What brings you here?" asked Lita.

"We were just picking up some thing for Alpha. Knew you was here, so we thought we'd stop by." said Raye.

"Well I'm so glad you guys are here!" said Lita.

At the North Pole, Master Org appeared before a big crystal with a man in it.

"Jedite, Megaverse General. I free you from your prison." he said before blasting the crystal apart.

"What happened? Who are you?" asked Jedite when he came to.

"My name is Master Org and a lot has happened since you froze." said Master Org before filling him in.

"So more Sailor Scouts has awakened. And these Power Rangers are a problem as well." said Jedite. "I'm just glad Beryl has paid the price for what she did to me!"

"Yes, and that is why I freed you. If there's anyone that knows how the Sailor Scouts work, it's someone who fought them before." said Master Org.

"I'll need to test out these new Scouts. I know how Moon, Mercury and Mars work but I don't know the others." said Jedite.

"Sailor Jupiter's at Angel Grove right now in a cooking contest." said Master Org shooting a beam to Jedite's head filling him with the needed info.

"Then I'll test out how powerful she is. But first I'll need a monster." said Jedite before Master Org handed him a staff with a Z on top of it.

"This used to belong to Lord Zedd. It can allow you to make monsters from any object." he said.

"Thanks." said Jedite before he teleported. Back at the Youth Center Ranma and the girls walked out with Lita holding her 1st place trophy.

"I knew you'd win hands down, Lita!" said Serena.

"Thanks guys!" said Lita when Jedite appeared.

"Well Miss Moon, we meet again after all this time as well as you, Miss Mars." he said.

"JEDITE!" screamed Serena and Raye.

"I thought we were rid of you!" said Raye.

"Beryl froze me in a crystal after our last meeting at the airport where I lived out my worst nightmares until Master Org freed me." said Jedite.

"So he's behind this!" said Ranma taking a stance.

"The Red Ranger I take it? No matter. You two will pay for dishonoring me!" Jedite told Serena and Raye before blasting a slide with his new staff. Turning it into a monster.

"Sildeacon at your command!" the monster said.

"Destroy them!" ordered Jedite before he called some Tenga Warriors and teleported away.

"And here I thought it was gonna be a quiet day but nooo! Now I have to face a monster slide and rejects from KFC!" said Ranma.

"Where's the slide?" asked Raye.

"And where's Lita?" asked Serena.

"That slide monster must have grabbed her!" said Luna.

"He won't keep her if I have anything to say about it!" said Ranma getting out his Growl Phone. "WILD ACCESS!"

"MOON ANGEL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Come on guys, let's turn these clowns into birdseed!" one of the Tengas said.

"Birdseed huh? Well let's see how you turkeys like it when you're the main courses of Christmas Dinners!" Lion shot back before he lashed out at 10 Tengas.

"OW! YIPE! OUCH! HELP! MERCY! WE GIVE! MOMMY! YOWZA! OFF! ACK! YOUCH! HELP! AYE!" the Tengas screamed as Ranma hit them hard.

"Now which one of you rejects from Sesame Street wants to go next?" asked Lion cracking his knuckles.

"FLY FOR YOUR LIVES!" screamed the Lead Tenga before the rest turned yellow and fly off like comets.

"And I thought chickens can't fly." said Lion as Moon and Mars sweatdropped.

"Well what you did was overkill, Lion." said Mars.

"That monster has one of the people I care about! Now he's gonna see what a steamed off Red Ranger can do! Red Lion: SAVAGE CYCLE"  
At his command, the red bike appeared. "Hop on, Mars. I got a lock on the monster's aura."

"So do I. Race ya!" said Moon flying off. Elsewhere Lita was coming to after being knocked out.

"So you're awake. Now I can fight you." said Sildeacon as he faced her.

"You're gonna pay for knocking me out like that!" said Lita getting her pen out.

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"Come on. Let's see what you got!" said Slideacon as Jupiter lashed out at him. After an hour of letting her punch and kick him he asked "Is that all you got?"

"You want more? Fine! JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!" Slideacon reflected that attack.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" he asked.

"How about this? JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

"A big dragon? Big deal!" said Slideacon cutting the dragon in two. "Next?"

"JUPITER THUNDERCLAP ZAP!"

"Oh come on!" said Slideacon batting away the attack. "You really think electric attacks can work on someone made of metal?"

"Then how about this? JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"OW!" said Slideacon after being blasted back. "That's better. NOW IT'S MY TURN!" With that he gave her a blast of his own.

"EEP!" cried Jupiter landing on her rear.

"Now you're done!" said Slideacon getting ready to finish her off before he got kicked back. "Who did that?"

"I did!" said Lion as he appeared with Moon and Mars. "And you're going to the scrap heap!"

"Scrap this!" said Slideacon trying to blast Lion with no luck. "Hold still!"

"Don't think so! Lion Blaster: Cannon Mode! MOKO TAKABISHA!" Lion's attack blasted Slideacon back.

"Ugh! I feel dizzy!" said Slideacon climbing out of the hole his fall made coming face to face with Sailor Moon.

"You'll feel a lot worse! You tried to kill one of my closest friends and I won't stand for it! I am Sailor Moon and I stand for Love & Justice!  
In the name of the Moon I wil punish you!" said Sailor Moon.

"I like to see you try!" said Slideacon.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!"

"I HAVE A BIG MOUTH!" screamed Slideacon as he turned to dust.

"You all right, Lita?" asked Ranma as the team powered down.

"I'm fine. The only thing hurt was my pride. That monster took my attacks like nothing!" said Lita starting to cry. Ranma wrapped his arms around her.

"It's no big deal. We all have off days sometimes, even me. When I get beat, I just train a bit harder so I can bounce back. I can train you if you like." he said.

"You mean it?" asked Lita.

"Yep. I can teach my style now and you can be my first student." said Ranma.

"You think we can be more than teacher and student?" asked Lita. From behind her, Raye nodded.

"If you like. I don't mind dating you as well." said Ranma before Lita took his lips in a passionate kiss.

'They all forged a way in Ranma's heart now. This is the best year of their lives!' thought Serena.

"Hey Lita, mind making some room for me?" asked Raye.

"By all means." said Lita giving her friend some room for her to get a kiss from Ranma as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And so another part comes to an end. Sorry I didn't detail the contest but I couldn't think of the competion. Don't forget to review.  
To Those with Wings, Fly to your dreams.


End file.
